Foreseen
by Emily209
Summary: Cassandra Gold was a ordinary girl, living in a small town named Mystic Falls. She thought her life was normal, until she became aware of the supernatural creatures that existed in this world. Struggling to find herself in a world where death and violence conquer, she will be surprised to find out that the love of her life is the one and only Elijah Mikaelson. How will she react?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone my name is Emily and I would like to thank you for choosing my story. I sincerely hope I'll meet your expectations.

So as you have seen by the description this is a Elijah Mikaelson love story based on The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

My main character is Cassandra Gold and you will find out more about her while reading this story. In my story Cassandra and Elijah don't meet immediately. I took my time to build Cassandra's character and the world around her, her past, but also her present and future. so you will have to be a little patient for Elijah to come.

Any feedback is appreciated, good or bad. It will help me improve as a writer, but please there is no need to be rude.

With love,

Emily209

The alarm clock was bleeping loudly pulling me out of my strange dreams. I didn't know why, but the last few months I have continuously been dreaming of strange people and places, unknown to me. I haven't told anyone though.

I got off my bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I was definitely in need of a shower, as I was sweaty after another difficult night. Once I was done, I went downstairs to have breakfast. My grandmother was already awake making some tea. Chamomile, judging by the smell.

" Morning Granny!"

"Good morning honey. How was your sleep."

"It was ok." I say trying to keep a straight face. Of course, she didn't believe me.

"Why you don't believe me?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

" Of course honey. I just think you were talking in your sleep."

" Was I?" She shrugged and turned her back to m, putting some dishes in the dishwasher.

"Chamomile?"

" Yes please." Manners above all, according to my Granny.

" Here you go." She said.

" Thanks. Have any cake left?" I said.

" No, darling. I'm afraid you ate it all last night."

"Damn..." I murmured...

" Cassandra!!!" She scolded me.

" Sorry, Granny." Let's just say she didn't like bad words.

"It's time to leave, otherwise you'll be late for school."

"Oh my God, you are right!" I exclaimed looking at the time. I got up immediately and grabbed my bag.

"Bye." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Goodbye, honey have a nice day." I heard her saying, while I was exiting the house.

I started to walk . Yes you heard right. **Walk. **Most people would probably think I'm insane, but walking helps me clear my mind. Which is very important, after a terrible night full of nightm. But, I forgot to introduce myself!

I'm Cassandra Marie Christa Gold and I live with my grandmother in a small town, named Mystic Falls. My mother died giving birth to me and my father couldn't bear living without her, so he decided to put an end to his life. My grandmother brought me up, giving me all the love I lacked, due to my parents death. I'm sixteen and I'm a bit short with red curly hair and blue eyes. I have quite high grades. My best friends are Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. We've known each other since kindergarten. But my life has been so... plain for so long. I think I need a change... Which, will never happen when you live in this small town.

_So I'm Cassandra Gold and welcome to my ordinary life in Mystic Falls!_


	2. Chapter 1

I arrived at school a quarter before the first bell rang. As always. I saw Elena and Bonnie getting out of her car. Just by looking at Elena, I could tell there was something wrong.

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a large smile.

"Hey Cassie!" That's what most people call me. Cassandra is a bit old fashioned, so I prefer my nickname.

"What's up Elena are you ok? You seem a little pale."

" I'm fine, Cassie. Thanks for asking.

"Yes, a stupid bird fell on our car, so I had to hit on the brakes and we were both scared to death . Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wow that's bad. I commented.

She seemed a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. I don't blame her, considering she just lost her parents because of a car crash, and the fact that she was the only one to survive didn't make it any easier either. We were walking inside the building, heading to Bonnie's locker. Bonnie was talking about something, but I wasn't paying really much attention to be honest.

"Cassie we are here." Bonnie said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Why, did I say the opposite?" Bonnie gave me a look and continued talking to Elena.

This time I tried to pay attention. Not a successful try. All the images from last night's nightmare came to my mind and I was unable to block them.

But, when Bonnie pointed out someone, behind Elena and me, I couldn't help but look. It was Matt who was staring at us. Elena, more specifically. He was very sad about their break up. And it was pretty much obvious. Poor Matt. I felt sorry for him. He was a very good guy and we used to hang out a lot, but he started avoiding us after his break up with Elena. I understood that he needed some time away from us, so no grudges.

"He hates me..." Elena murmured.

"That's not hate that's ..." Bonnie said to Elena but I didn't hear her finish her sentence, as I noticed Caroline approaching us, her face full of concern.

"Oh, Elena. Oh my God!" She said hugging her tightly.

"Its so good to see you! How is she? Is she good?" She asked Bonnie and me. I rolled my eyes as a response.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And... I'm fine, thank you Elena answered before Bonnie.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, much better." Caroline hugged Elena again.

"So, see you guys later!" She said with a huge smile and walked away. Classic Caroline... She is always exaggerating.

"What I love about Caroline is that she lives in her own perfect Barbie world."I commented.

"It's not like that." Elena tried to defend her.

"It is exactly like that. But I didn't say that in a bad way. We all need sometimes to get away from reality.

"You have a point. "Elena agreed along with Bonnie.

We were walking down the hallway, when Bonnie suddenly stopped.

"Hold on,who is that?" she said pointing at a tall guy wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"All i see is his back. Elena commented.

"It's a hot back!" Bonnie complemented.

"You tell me..." I replied. They both turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? I exclaimed.

"You've lost it girl!" Bonnie said trying to be serious, but she was obviously having difficulty holding back a smile. They continued talking about the mysterious guy, as I continued staring at him.

"I'll be right back." Elena said walking away.

"Please be hot."Bonnie mumbled.

Something must have happened with Jeremy. Poor kid since his parents loss he has been through a hard time. Including drugs and being in love with Vicky the slut. She might be Matt's sister but she is nothing like him. Suddenly the mysterious guy turned around. Both Bonnie and I were staring at him with wide eyes and our jaws almost hit the ground. As he was walking past us, down the hall we started following him with our gaze. Every girl, in the hall turned around and stared at him. Even Caroline.

And then when Elena got out of the boy's bathroom she bumped into the hot guy. They talked a bit, Elena didn't know what to say as far as I could tell by watching them and then she left, heading to us. I would ask for more details, if I was like Caroline and if the bell hadn't rung, forcing us to head to our classrooms.

_A brand new school year has just started..._


End file.
